User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 6: A New Dawn
COLD OPENING EXT. CONSTANCE-WALL-EARLY MORNING Kaylin, holding a grey bag stands at the gates of Constance School for Girls. The prodigal princess has returned. The gates slowly open and she walks in just as they day begins... INT. ASH'S ROOM-CONTINUED Ash is brushing her teeth while Lizzy is doing her make-up, when GEGI comes in. LIZZY: What are you doing here? GEGI: You'll never guess who's back. INT. CONSTANCE-LUNCHROOM-15 MINUTES LATER Royals are chatting in the lunchroom about the hottest news: Kaylin has returned to Constance. ANGLE on Ash, GEGI, and Lizzy who are in the breakfast line. Ash puts eggs on her plate. ASH: I can't believe that Satsujin-sha has the nerve to come here. GEGI: Just because her grandparents were scum doesn't mean she is. And besides, I'm sure your grandchildren will say the same about you. Ash glares at GEGI. LIZZY: Why are we talking to her again? ASH: Lizzy, stop. GEGI is our friend. GEGI gasps. GEGI: Really? Wow Kieran did wonders on you. ASH: Don't mention him in my presence. As the ladies walk to a booth to sit it, Lizzy is caught off guard by Jellal, her ex-boyfriend. LIZZY: Oh my god, hide me! ASH: What is it? LIZZY: Jellal. He's back. Ash and GEGI turn around. GEGI: Wow...your ex looks better than he did 4 years ago. LIZZY: Oh my god he can't see me. ASH: Oh suck it up and go talk to him. LIZZY: No! ASH: Yes! Ash pushes Lizzy and she walks over to Jellal. LIZZY: Hey, Jellal, hi! JELLAL: Hey Lizzy. Long time. LIZZY: I know it's crazy. How are you. JELLAL: Chillin. How about you. The last time I saw you, you had braces and that whole nose thing... LIZZY: Yeah, let's not go into that. But it's great seeing you. What brings you to Constance? JELLAL: Work. With the whole debacle with the Satsujin-sha, someone's gotta take care of it. LIZZY: True. Well, I gotta get to class but I'll see you later, ok? JELLAL: See ya. (he smiles and leaves) EXT. KIERAN'S CAMP-DAY Kieran walks out of his tent, drunk and drinking out of a flask, as Xav rushes up to him. XAV: Kieran, the Queen of Shiki has been spotted North of here. We must abandon and flee. KIERAN: What's the use? Yazzy's left me, Ash escaped. I'm broken. XAV: Sir, enough about the girl problems. We must flee now. KIERAN: You're right. We'll go to the mountains. Maybe I'll find a mountain daughter who's never seen a man before. XAV: Maybe. Let's go NOW. A huge rocket is fired from the woods and hits Kieran's tent, setting it ablaze. XAV: We're too late. The wooden wall, which served as a protection, is set ablaze and the soldiers of Queen Tori come running in as Kieran's men fight them off. KIERAN: Move now!! Kieran and Xav rush to the south side of camp and manage to elude the forces. Xav digs a hole and manages to crawl under the wall. Kieran does the same and they escape their former home... INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-CONTINUED Ash closes her locker and walks toward her next class when Tori C, approaches her. ASH: What are you? I mean, who are you? TORI C: My name is Tori C and you're the woman that killed my fiancée. ASH: Excuse me? I've killed a lot of fiancées so you're gonna have to be more specific honey. TORI C: Cam, he was your servant. He did that job as a favor to his friend, and I want to know why you killed him. ASH: Oh honey...I didn't kill him. TORI C: Bull and you know it. ASH: The only bull is the fact that you wasted your time coming down here with no proof. TORI C: I have proof. I will find proof and prove that you killed my fiancée. ASH: Good luck with that honey. ASH rolls her eyes and walks away. EXT. CONSTANCE-COURTYARD-NIGHT Lizzy and Niall are sitting together in the courtyard. NIALL: So...he's your ex? LIZZY: Ex as in completely and 100% done. I don't care about him anymore. NIALL: Lizzy...it's ok if you still have feelings for him. LIZZY: I don't. At all. Believe me. NIALL: OK because well... LIZZY: What? NIALL: Lizzy, I love spending time with you. You're honestly amazing and there's no place I'd rather be, honestly. Lizzy smiles. NIALL: Lizzy I know you didn't expect to think of me anymore than just so quick conquest but what we have is amazing. Lizzy, I love you. Lizzy smiles. LIZZY: Niall...I love you too. He smiles. They both smiles. Niall leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back... INT. CONSTANCE-BASEMENT-NIGHT TORI C, walks down beyond into the dark basement. A figure is sitting in the corner. TORI C: I did everything you asked me to do. The figure reveals itself to be Queen Tori, herself. QUEEN TORI: Tori C...you must know this. I am looking to see which girl could be my successor when I step down. TORI C: You're stepping, down? Why? QUEEN TORI: Being Queen is not easy and for one of these girls, it is their destiny that they sit on the Gold Throne and wear my crown. TORI C: SO where do I fit in to all of this? QUEEN TORI: My dear...you are going to help me choose. Between the girls on this wall. PAN over to the wall where pictures of ASH, LIZZY, KAYLIN, and GEGI are displayed. QUEEN TORI: Mark my words, my dear. One of these girls will fall in love and have a family, one will be royal advisor, one will die, and one...one will be Queen... FADE OUT Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 7: The Handmaiden's Tale *Kieran comes face to face with his actions. *Ash tries to ward off Tori C. *Niall and Lizzy continue to fall in love. *Kaylin plots her revenge with the help of an unlikely ally... Category:Blog posts